Numerous means have been sought to improve the fuel-efficiency of vehicles. In the field of surface transportation, and particularly in the long-haul trucking industry, even small improvements in fuel efficiency can reduce annual operating costs significantly.
In vehicles from automobiles through Class 8 trucks, front-end accessory drives (FEAD) are used to power vehicle accessories. These accessories may include a power steering pump, a water pump, an alternator, an air conditioning compressor, an air compressor, a power-take off (PTO) drive, etc. Typically, each of the accessories is driven by a single serpentine belt operatively coupled to the engine. As known in the industry, the accessories driven by the FEAD consume power that could otherwise be directed to propulsion of the vehicle, thereby affecting fuel economy.